Adventures in Babysitting
by attlantica
Summary: And in that moment, Sirius knew he shouldn't have taken up that godfather offer. Wolfstar/Slash.


**Disclaimer:** _not mine, obviously ((:_

 ** _Word Count:_** _677_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _Every Wolf Deserves A Star Comp. Prompts: broken clock, "forget it! I'm not going to do that, ever!", quack._

 _Drabble Club – clock_

 _Quidditch Pitch – dog_

 ** _Note:_** _Hey guys! I haven't been here for a long time – which I'm sorry for, I'll tell you more about that later – but here is a little Wolfstar! y_ _ey! I hope you like it and do review!_

* * *

The little black haired baby cooed and laughed as his babysitters joked around him. He was seated on his high chair, which had been moved for the kitchen to the living room, and his arms flayed around as a big black dog jumped around. A blonde man seated on another chair besides the baby had his hand on top of his mouth, fighting back the laughter.

"Padfoot! Transform back right now, you're gonna break something!" he said, his eyes betraying the laughter on the inside.

The dog looked at him, smiled and shook his head as he then continued to run around the baby.

"Sirius! Stop! Lily's going to kills us!" Remus exclaimed, moving his arms wildly as he tried to make a point.

The black dog stopped in his tracks and looked at the blonde man carefully, his eyes widening in realisation. The animagus quickly transformed back to his human form – a tall, lean and handsome man by the name of Sirius Black, who wore an expression of worry and had a guilty smile etched on his lips.

"Do you think she would notice something gone?" said Sirius, his smile becoming a bit bigger.

Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead, "What did you break?" he asked the animagus.

Sirius looked at the baby and smiled. "It wasn't actually me, y'know, I accidentally broke it with Prongslet's help," he said with a shrug.

The werewolf looked at him and repeated, "What did you break?"

"Well," drawled Sirius, looking around as if to find an escape, "it may or may have not been one of Lily's princess clocks,"

"One of the princess clocks? Are you mad?" exclaimed Remus, his mouth opened in shock, "She's going to kill us!"

Sirius took the broken clock out of his pocket and put it on a table near baby Harry, where other bunch of broken things lied upon the surface.

"I'll just _reparo_ it later, Moony. Remember we can use magic and repair stuff with a swift of our wands," Sirius said, moving his wand to add a dramatic flare to his statement.

Remus sighed. "I know, Pads, but you can't just go around breaking stuff," he said while passing his hands through his hair, Sirius looking at him intensely.

"Don't do that," whined Sirius, looking at Remus's hair and then his hands, "it's alluring,"

"Since when do you know that word–" tried to ask Remus but was interrupted as Sirius took the werewolf's lips on his owns.

The kiss was passionate and sweet just like many others the two had shared together. Their lips melted together as they moved in unison, their tongues dancing as the kiss escalated quickly. Remus had to fight a groan as he felt the pleasure, and then he suddenly remembered they were in the presence of another person – a tiny human who for some reason had quacked.

The quack helped the men return to real life. With wide eyes, Sirius turned to the baby, who had a duck's beak.

"I don't really think that's normal," said Sirius, his eyes fixated on the boy.

Remus could only nod as Harry quaked again and again, his face going from happy to displeasure in seconds as the air suddenly started smelling as a dumpster.

"Well, Harry's a metamorph, I guess," Sirius said as if the whole ordeal was normal, "we should tell Lily and James,"

"No shit, Sherlock," said Remus with a roll of his eyes, "and talking about the obvious, I think Harry just pooped,"

"I think we should change it," said Sirius, trying to get away from the baby as possible.

"Forget it!" exclaimed the werewolf, "I'm not doing that, ever! You however, are the godfather. Bye, Padfoot!"

And so, the werewolf disappeared with a pop as he disapparated from the spot, making Sirius cry in desperation.

"Why must he do this to me all the time!" he exclaimed, looking at Harry. The baby still had the beak on his face, making Sirius sigh in exasperation. "I knew I should not have accepted the godfather offer,"

 _fin._


End file.
